The use of fabric throw covers on upholstered furniture has become very popular in recent years. The throw covers can vary in size ranging from, for example, a 100" by 90" cover for chairs to a 100" by 170" cover for large sofas. Conventionally, after the throw cover has been loosely placed on the sofa, the user will hand tuck the fabric cover into the spaces between the seat cushion and the back and between the seat cushion and the arms at each side of the seating perimeter. However, after the throw cover has been tucked in place problems quickly arise due to the normal use of the furniture. In other words, the normal movements of a person such as siring, adjusting one's position while seating, and/or getting up from the sitting position all tend to displace the position of the throw cover. The appearance of the throw cover quickly becomes unsightly because it is wrinkled, bunched up and out of place. Accordingly, to maintain the proper and desired position for the throw cover, the user must continuously adjust, smooth and retuck the throw cover.
Some of the foregoing problems have been resolved by U.S. Pat. No. 517,306 which discloses a device for fastening slip covers on upholstered furniture. The device includes several clip like relatively narrow fasteners E that are connected to a rod F. Each fastener has teeth E.sub.4 at the end of arms E.sub.2. As illustrated in FIG. 3 of this patent, in use the teeth E.sub.4 penetrate into the slip cover C and the cushions A, B. Unfortunately, this type of device will immediately damage and eventually destroy the slip cover C, as well as the cushions A, B by making holes in each. In addition, this device is quite cumbersome to insert because each clip must be simultaneously compressed. Otherwise, the teeth may catch on the fabric of the cover and/or the cushions. This device is also difficult to remove once in place because each clip must be individually compressed and disengaged from the cushions and the slip cover, and then all of the compressed clips must be removed simultaneously. Other problems with this device are that the fastener can be easily moved out of position, i.e., dislodged, if the slip cover is moved laterally, and that multiple fasteners must be used along each length.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a stabilizing device that permits the cover to be initially tucked in place on the upholstered furniture in a desired position and thereafter prevents its relative movement with respect to the upholstered furniture during the normal use while simultaneously preventing damage to the throw cover. It is a further object for an elongated stabilizing device to be used, one preferably made of an elastic material to hold the slip cover uniformly along the edge of the fabric so that there is a reduced tendency to tear or deform the fabric. It is a still further object to permit the use of a single continuous one piece unitary stabilizing device for each length of cushion to be tucked in place.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stabilizing device that requires few parts and, thus, is easy to manufacture. It is still a further object of the present invention that the stabilizing device be simple and cost effective to manufacture, yet reliable and efficient in use.